


Presence

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Poetry, Secret Kisses, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, sneaking away together, soft Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 18: Alone With YouSometimes, Greg just needs to hide away and cuddle Alex for a moment.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Kudos: 8





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'alone with you', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

Perhaps others imagined  
something so much filthier,  
and that was sometimes true,  
but mostly what happens  
when Greg leads him away  
from a crowd, from a party,   
to hide away somewhere,  
unseen and unnoticed,  
is just one small moment  
where Greg hugs him tight,  
pull him close to his chest,  
to have space in the quiet  
just to be present,  
to indulge in the touch  
that calms Him down  
where Alex's comfort  
is what He needs most,  
alone with Him,  
alone with him,  
arms around each other,  
a moment of quiet  
and soft little kisses,  
that's all they need  
to find their peace,  
that's what happens  
when Greg leads him off  
to hide away in the dark


End file.
